The Art of Seduction
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Alice has always loved Takuma and will do anything to get him back and away from Sara. What could she possibly do?   WARNING! SPOILERS! Rating may change..
1. Introduction

**The Art of Seduction Intro**

**Alice Sato is nineteen, has long red wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is kind, gentle and shy, is friends with Yuki and Rima. Has had a crush on Takuma or ages as he has on her, but it never amounted to anything. **

**This is set after the Anime ends and is based on the new chapters of the manga, so ****SPOILERS!**

**This first chapter is based on a couple of pages from the latest chapter of the manga to give you an idea where the story is going. **

"What about the new blood tablets?" Alice tilted her head and looked at Yuki with curious eyes.

Yuki pulled her with Rima into a unused classroom, "Last night I encountered a fellow student, who when the tablets were taken away went crazy! I had to let him drink my blood, only then did he regain his normal self, it seems he didn't know what he was doing."

Rima frowned and instantly turned to walk out the door, "I have to stop Shiki from taking them."

Alice looked back to Yuki, "What do you plan to do?"

"I can only think of letting everyone drink my blood.." She answered knowing it sounded like a unlikely option.

"There must be another way Yuki."

They walked to their class Yuki busy with her thoughts and Alice frowning at the thought of Yuki being drained of blood. She passed someone with a pack of the tablets out and without thinking took them off the night class member, instantly his eyes turned red and he lashed out at Alice and swung her against the wall, he turned to Yuki who began to run and hid behind a locked door, the student began to scratch and smashed his torso through the wood, "I need them!" He screamed.

Yuki looked down in horror as he sank his teeth into her arm, on the other side of the door Alice was helped up by Aido who pulled the student back. "What do you think you are doing to your queen?"

The student calmed down and realized what he had done, he looked to Aido and put his hand to his head in confusion, "Aido sempi!"

Yuki walked out of the room and observed the apologizing student, "It is not your fault." She forgave him and sent the confused boy away.

"Are you ok Yuki?" Alice rushed to her and held out Yuki's arm where she had been bitten.

"Yes, but now do you see?"

"Your blood must be given to them as soon as possible." Alice nodded, her red hair bounced as she did so.

"But how without draining you? We do not know how many have been distributed, it could be worldwide!" Aido exclaimed with a worried face.

"Maybe my blood can be transfused into tablets, just like those." Yuki thought.

It was silent upon both Aido and Alice, who were looking at someone behind Yuki.

"Watching all that time from that corner, Ichijo?" Aido asked.

Yuki looked around and saw Takuma leaning against the wall, "Ichijo," Alice whispered, her heart began beating fast just at the sight of him.

"Oh, of course maybe there is a pharmaceutical department at Ichijo's company?" Yuki exclaimed.

"It is that very company that is producing the current tablet, is it not Ichijo?" Aido folded his arms and looked to Takuma for an answer.

Ichijo had a blank face and turned slightly away from them, Alice stepped forwards not knowing what to say but having the need to do something, she sighed helplessly and Takuma glanced back at her still with blank eyes before disappearing around the corner.


	2. Addictive

**This chapter and maybe from now on it will be from Alice's point of view. Her power; I have decided should be to control gravity around her ;) **

**awesome right?**

**Please Read and Review!**

Seeing him walk away like that broke my heart, he seemed so blank and empty, not his usual cheery self.

"Alice?" Aido nudged me as we walked back to the dorms, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, just hurt a little from hitting the wall." I gave him a fake smile and watched him nod and catch up with Yuki at the front.

"I can't find him anywhere." Rima moaned, "Where could he be?"

I stopped and Rima frowned and stopped to, "You have checked everywhere?"

"Yes, places I know he would go." Rima answered, "Why?"

I bit my lip, "I had a clue as to where he could be, with his best friend who could supply him with as much of those evil tablets as he wanted." Rima clicked on and her eyes widened.

"You go tell Yuki and I'll go see if I'm right, I won't do anything unitl you get there ok?"

She nodded and began to run to the others, I looked up at the moon dorm and targeted Sara's window, would there be in there or Takuma's?

Running up to the wall I let my body become light and made the gravity weaken around me, climbing the wall was so much easier and just as I reached the window ledge of Takuma's room I saw a figure, and ducked down and hid.

"Shiki, I can't give you that many." Takuma's voice sounded stern, "I as your friend do not want you to take so much."

Takuma's advising Shiki not to take the tablets?

"Takuma-kun aren't you taking them? They are so addictive.."

"I know..and I am but only because Sara.."

I heard a knock on the door and I finally had the courage to pop my head up and look into the window, Sara had entered the room and she had a horrible smirk on her face.

"Shiki is more than welcome to any extra tablets Takuma-kun, you know that." She smiled, "Go ahead Shiki, take them."

I noticed all this time that Sara had been giving Takuma an evil look every time Shiki looked way, did she have some kind of spell over him? Why was Takuma letting her?

Takuma sighed and bowed his head, turning his body towards the window, his eyes flickered up suddenly and looked right at me. I couldn't move, he frowned and flipped his hair back out of his eyes, Sara spoke and Takuma reluctantly looked away from me to her, he stepped in front of the window in hope no one would see me. He's protecting me?

I waited until I couldn't hear Sara's voice until I moved back to the window, propping my elbow up on the ledge and pushing myself up I kneeled on the ridge. Shiki was just leaving and Takuma still had his back to me, there was no sight of Sara, he looked over his shoulder to me and his hair flopped into his eyes, I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or not. He stood that way for a while before moving to open the window for me. he grabbed my arm and pulled me through to his room.

"Takuma..I'm so sorry I was.." I frowned as he put a finger to my lips.

"Shh." He whispered, he pointed to the door. I nodded and let him pull me through to his bathroom. He shut the door behind us gently and sighed, "What were you doing?"

"I was worried about you." I admitted, his eyes softened and he grew closer to me.

"You shouldn't, I'm ok Alice." He said, his hand came up to my face and I felt his soft finger trace my cheekbone. I knew I was blushing and bit my lip.

"Alice you should go," He spoke softly, "Don't let Sara catch you."

"What is she planning with these tablets Takuma?" I held onto his arm as he moved away.

His face went blank and he shook his head, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"But you have seen what it is doing to the students!"

"Alice, please." He grabbed me by the waist, heading me towards his door, "Just be careful and please," His head lowered to mine, his hair brushed against my forehead and his eyes became worried, "don't ask any more questions."

I lowered my eyes, "I don't like this Takuma, he doesn't seem happy and loyal to me." He sighed and nodded, he was agreeing?

I felt a push and he closed his door, I stood looking at it for a while to comprehend what had just happened.

"Alice!" Rima ran up to me and grabbed my hand, "I couldn't find you!"

"I'm ok, I need to tell you all something. Where is everyone else?"

"They are just around the corner," She began dragging me with her, "Why have you heard something?"

"Yes, and you won't like it." I frowned.


	3. Flirt

**Still in Alice's Point of view **

**I know the chapters are shorter than I usually do, I have ideas where this is going so I think it's better I do them nice and short. **

**Reviews are rewarded with Aido's 'Love Gun' shots haha**

Hopefully today was going to be better than yesterday, and I'm still hoping for a chance to get my Takuma back. I felt refreshed and new after a long bath. All my stresses seemed to go to the back of my mind, but even I knew it wouldn't last long…

"Alice!" Aido yelled waving at me down the corridor.

"Ah, Hello Aido-kun." I smiled at him, just as I got near him he grabbed my arm and pulled me through into a spare room, I saw Yuki and Rima there with Maria, "What's going on?"

Rima looked to Yuki who reluctantly stepped up, "Well we had a brainstorm last night, and we think maybe if you were up for it that is ..."

Aido cleared his throat, Yuki began blushing and couldn't finish.

"We want you to get closer to Takuma, it's the only way we can find out what is truly going on Alice." Aido put his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you mean closer?" I whispered nervously.

"We know you and Takuma had something going on before all of this, maybe if you, you know, start up that 'flame' again..?"

I blushed and my mouth hung open, "What if he doesn't want that?"

"After what you told us last night Alice," Aido smirked, "He does." He winked and spun me around to Yuki.

"Please Alice." She begged.

So many thoughts were fluttering about my head, "Um, ok I guess." I couldn't say no to Yuki, not really as our pureblood queen and as my friend.

She clapped her hands and giggled, "Brilliant!"

Suddenly I had a bad feeling about this.

After an agonizing hour of how and why I should flirt like hell with him I felt a little more confident about this.

Cliché as it was they also gave me a makeover, my hair was now in lose curls and Aido had forced me (been as he is a pervert) to have a few buttons of my uniform shirt undone, as; as he put it I 'have big bosoms'. I felt a little uneasy as we walked downstairs to be ready for class, be confident, be confident, I had to keep telling myself, he knows you well, he knows what you are already like. I saw him with Sara and held my head up high, god, this was stupid!

His bright green eyes flashed up to us on the stairs and I looked away, flicking my hair, I felt his eyes on me, I had never experienced this before and it's true, it really does feel like heat on your skin, either that or I was blushing immensely.

"Hello everyone," Aido called out, putting an arm around me, I quickly looked up to him in shock, "Don't worry, it's just get him jealous, you'll see, if I know him like I used to he'll react some way." He winked.

"Oh dear god." I moaned. What if he doesn't? What if he doesn't really like me?

Takuma's eyes were on me all this time as we walked to the academy; Aido's arm never moving, fan girls were actually going crazy and I was worried about my safety to be honest.

"Um, Aido he hasn't reacted." I whispered.

"Oh, yes he has." He smiled, "Look at his hands."

I quickly glanced back and saw Takuma, I looked down at his hands, they were balled up into fists. He was angry?

I faced ahead of me in surprise, "His fists?"

Aido nodded happily, "Angry." He chuckled lightly.

As everyone entered the class Aido suddenly pushed me back out and I bumped into Takuma, "Ah sorry Takuma!"

He blushed and nodded, "It's fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just Aido being..well Aido." I sighed and straightened out my skirt.

"Mmm," He smiled, his eyes became bright with amusement, he seemed calmer and he held his hand up, gently brushed away something from my cheek with his thumb, I opened my mouth slightly and sighed. The bit of dirt had been but there by Yuki earlier, saying it would work exactly like this.

"Ichijo." A stern voice came from the door, we turned to see Sara, she glared at me and I reacted by smiling, I hope it teases her.

Takuma sighed and nodded, but not before giving my hand a squeeze secretly. I happily bit my lip and followed them into the classroom, smiling at Yuki and everyone told them it had worked, and I joined them up in the seats, before the teacher came in. Now I had to keep eye contact with Takuma whenever I could, and nibble my pen, this advised by Aido.


	4. Tricks

**Still in Alice's POV **

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Much love!**

**Again Aido 'love gun' shots for reviewers **

He didn't look my way until halfway through the lesson, and even then my mind went blank I forgot what I was supposed to do. Aido secretly nudged me and I nibbled my pen, Takuma looked away and and I groaned at Aido, "No, wait." He whispered, as soon as he said that Takuma looked back and flicked his hair out of his eyes, I smiled shyly, his green eyes sparkled and I saw the slightest smile. Inside I felt my excitement flip about. Sara though kept looking at him with suspicious eyes, and looked over to me, which I quickly looked to Aido as if I was talking to him.

"It's working!" I giggled, Aido winked and nodded.

"I told you, I am a master at this you know." He grinned.

"What's next?" I smiled, I was beginning to enjoy this.

"Accidently brushing hands." He whispered, "Think you can do that?"

I nodded, he had already gave my hand a squeeze before we came in the classroom, so this would be easy.

Walking into the dorms everyone separated and I stood not knowing what I wanted to do with my evening, maybe go read? Talk to Rima?

"I have a new manga if you want to read it?" Takuma whispered over my shoulder as he passed me, I watched him mount the stairs behind Sara, I nodded to him and he smiled and pointed to his pocket, I looked down and felt paper in mine, he wrote me a note?

I waited until they had gone till I read it.

"My room after 6." I bit my lip, nervous now, I'd be alone with him!

I screamed with excitement in my head and ran up to Yuki and Aido.

"What do I do?" I yelled as they greeted me.

I was wearing my dark red skater dress with a black dress and tights, I usually wear a dress but this one was special, Yuki knew that it was Takuma's favourite, he had mentioned how pretty I looked in it to her one day when I was wearing it. This gave me a slight confidence boost, that and the advice that Aido had gave me, just little flirty tricks to get blood pumping.

I knocked on his door quietly, not wanting Sara to hear, he opened it and stood still, his face blank.

"Takuma?" I whispered, I looked about just in case he knew someone was there. I couldn't see anyone, I felt a warm touch to my hand and looked down, his fingers had laced with mine.

"You look..nice." He blushed, letting me in the room.

"Thank you." I followed him to his sofa and sat beside him, I tried to remember Aido's advice.

He pulled out his new manga and Aido's voice came into my head, _Sit as close to him as possible when you read, brush against him when you can and when he looks at you play innocent._

I scooted up to him until our legs touched and all the time looked at the manga, "I know you like this one Alice.." He said quietly, though his attention was on our touching legs.

"Oh I do, I forgot the new chapter was out." I smiled up at him, his mouth was open a bit and his hair was flopping in his eyes, I felt my stomach flip, he looked so hot.

"Yeah.." He nodded and he leaned back opening the book, we sat and read the first page.

_Get closer to him as time goes by._

After three more pages I leaned more towards him, pretending to read, my head was so close to his and I felt my heart beat frantically.

"Ah Takuma we've been on this page for a while. Have you not finished yet?" I asked innocently.

He looked down at me and his lips were close to mine, I could feel his warm breath, and his eyes bore into mine.

Then my mind went blank and I had no idea what I was doing, "I missed you." I whispered.

His eyes sparkled and he frowned a little his mouth down at the sides, "I haven't gone anywhere."

"You know what I mean." I hung my head and sighed, he tipped my head back up and I instantly felt his lips against mine. Did I really only have to do all Aido had told me to get Takuma to kiss me?

I tried to imprint everything about this kiss, his lips, how soft they were, how he moved them and how long it lasted and what I felt. I felt sad, that we had wasted so much time and there was something holding us back. I pulled away and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He stood and paced a little, "I'm just confused."

"Confused?"

"Ah," He looked to me and saw the concern on my face. He was confused about me, yet he kissed me, what did that mean? "No, i.."

He didn't know what to say, he stood with a hand over his eyes, I got up from the sofa and walked to the door.

"No." He said against my neck, he held me tight in his arms I felt every inch of his body against mine, I began to breathe heavily.

"Takuma.."

His nose gently rubbed against my neck, then his lips, his tongue, his fangs…

Very slowly he sank in his teeth…


	5. Kisses

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! You make me very happy :) **

**I don't know now if i should make it up or wait until the new chapter of VK is out..humm help?**

**New chapter ENJOY :) !**

**Aido 'love gun' shots for:**

**DyOon-MEi **

**Phoenix **

**Thanks guys :)**

* * *

><p>He pulled away after what seemed ages, his eyes glowing red, he drank my blood.<p>

"Takuma?" I whispered, I wasn't scared, I never could be of him, his eyes turned back green and he immediately bowed in apology, "You don't have to do that."

"I drank your blood Alice." He murmured, "Without your permission. The worst thing I could possibly do."

"I never expected that of you," I admitted, "You usually control yourself well."

"I needed to clear my head," he frowned, pulling me to him and holding me. "I'm sorry."

"You already apologized,"

"No, I mean for everything Alice." He tilted my head up like he had done before and his eyes held mine, "You must know how I feel about you."

I shook my head, "I had hoped though." I blushed.

He smiled at my blush and stroked my cheek, "Beautiful."

I blushed deeper and watched his lips as they grew closer to mine, pressing softly, moving quickly, it became desperate, I gasped when I felt his tongue enter and entwine with my own. I was pressed against the door behind me, my hands grasping hold of his hair.

A knock on the door..

We stood very still, our eyes held together, keeping as quite as we could, steadying our breath.

"Takuma-kun?" It was only Shiki.

I turned to the door, until Takuma held me tightly, not able to move, he shook his head.

We waited till the footsteps echoed down the hall.

"It was only Shiki," I told him in case he didn't realize.

"I know, but he's not exactly in a right frame of mind on the tablets." He sighed.

"What is in those tablets Tak?" I played with his hair, feeling the softness of it, loving the warmth of his face still so close to mine, "What are they doing to everyone?"

He kept his eyes down, "What do you know?"

"They contain Sara's blood." I admitted.

He looked up and he nodded, "True."

"Why Tak?" I whispered as he brought his lips close to mine again.

"I don't know Alice, I just know she's planning something horrible."

"Stop her," I said against his lips, "You can stop the production of the tablets."

He grimly smirked, "Not that easy."

My hand brushed down his cheek, "How come?"

He closed his eyes, "She is a pureblood remember, she has great power over us."

"But Kaname and Yuki.."

He shook his head, "Can't help."

I frowned leaning away from him, how could this be so impossible?

He moaned in despair before lifting up my face, "Please don't look like that Alice. Your smile gets me through the day."

So now I had Takuma, but he was still under Sara's hold, I still had many questions unanswered, he didn't say much when I asked. Sitting in the halls I watched as Sara and her followers glided past, Takuma at the back, secretly smiling to me. My eyes widened as I felt an arm slip around my shoulders.

"Aido!" I nearly squealed.

He flashed his innocent boyish smile and blinked, "What Alice-kun?"

"Take your arm off before I break it off." I warned him, "There is no need to do this now."

He sighed and leaned back not removing his arm, "Well actually there is, Sara knows something is going on between you and Ichijo, therefore we thought it best if you just play along with the fact that _we_ are dating."

"What?" I gasped, "How come I never get a say in these plans?"

"You'd never agree." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in a huff.

But it was true Sara had been watching me very closely lately, it wasn't just me who had noticed then. I felt her eyes on me right now, on Aido's arm, on how we were sat. Analysing everything.

I leaned into Aido a bit, and he held me closer, this was just weird, me and Aido…

Sara had disappeared now, I sighed happily.

"Excuse me Aido-kun, but would you kindly remove your arm?" We looked behind us to see Takuma smiling and wink. Was he on this too?

* * *

><p>Remember Aido 'love gun' shots for every reviewer!<p> 


	6. Confessions

**New chapter yay! The italics mean it's from the new pages of the manga! So.. ****SPOILERS!**

**Please review! Thank you to all that have already!**

* * *

><p>" <em>I have always wanted you. You don't seem to understand that yet Takuma."<em>

"_I can only interpret that as a confession of jealousy. You've obtained enough information from me about Kaname haven't you?"_

"_I told you before; I have always wanted you. You who stood beside Kaname-san laughing without knowing what fear was..i want to be wiser than both Rido and Shizuka.."_

"_Was there no one other than me?"_

"_No one…"_

_He smiles._

My heart was beating so fast, my legs felt like they would turn to jelly and I held my head in my hands.

I leant against the wall beside the door; she confessed her love to him?

I was letting my vampire powers take over and I knew my anger was making my eyes bright red.

Why didn't he reject her?

He smiled, I knew him too well to know that that smile meant nothing.

I mindlessly scratched the wall with my long nails and in my head I screamed as load as I could. My heart was breaking and I was angry.

All this time I was starting to believe I had him, he was mine.

I heard the door and I smiled, the dark demon in me I hardly let out came forth and I stood there playfully looking at him as his eyes widened; he realized I must have heard.

The Alice in my head was angry too, _how can he treat me this way?_

"Alice," He moved forward to me, I was still smiling, like I was empty. "That.."

"Was entertaining." I tilted my head, eyeing him, no more nice Alice. Maybe being shy and kind wasn't enough.

He frowned, "Alice, I.."

"Don't." I pushed myself off the wall and moved to him slowly, my eyes watching his face, he was becoming confused. Good.

I had to push myself; I **had **to make him mine again.

I let my finger slowly run down his collar to the end of his jacket only to trail back up again, lingering over his chest, his breath was becoming rapid, his eyes still confused, although I saw elements of lust coming through.

"You should hear my confession as well then." I whispered in his ear, he let out a long rough sigh.

I pressed myself against him, my lips grazing his jawline and trailing up to his ear again, "I want you."

His eyes closed and he took a breath in, before moaning and looking straight down to me, his eyes slowly turning red, I smiled and kissed his cheek before turning and walking away.

Two can play at this game.

"I have a new plan.."

Yuki stood up from the sofa, "What do you mean?"

"I overheard Sara and Takuma, she confessed her love to him and he didn't reject her." I leaned against the wall and steadied my heart, before I got back to my shy and helpless self. I had to keep my new found confidence.

Yuki and Rima stood with mouths wide open, "And you don't care?" Rima asked.

"Of course I care, I just don't want to sit crying about it." I watched Aido enter and notice the tension.

"What have I missed?"

I left the room, I didn't want to hang around while they explained it again to Aido, I wanted to keep a straight mind.

I saw Takuma talking to the maid and look up instantly to me; he left the maid mid-sentence and followed me down the hall.

I ignored him and kept walking.

"Alice." Aido called, he nodded to Takuma who had stopped and turned around to go back.

I watched him walk away, and deep in me I felt a sharp pain of sadness, I shook it off and focused on Aido.

"What's this new plan?"

I smirked and whispered in his ear, then walked to my room leaving him with his mouth wide open and staring in disbelief.

"Alice.!" He called with concern when he came out of his shock.

I turned and winked at him.

I had to be forceful from now on.

I have to make Takuma completely mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so do i wait for the new VK pages and go along with them or just do it all myself from here?<strong>

**Let me know! :) Review please!**


End file.
